A Birthday Surprise
by articcat621
Summary: Some smut between our two favorite people, on Severus' birthday! Rated M for a reason!


Written for the Number's Challenge by Gamma: Two-M option! I don't own Harry Potter! Just a short little blurb to celebrate Severus Snape's birthday! :D Smut ahead.

* * *

Severus entered his house, feeling more depressed than usual. He had a terrible day in the Shop he owned. One man had forgotten to drop of the ingredients he had harvested, and Hogwarts was behind on their payments. On top of that, most of his customers were pain in the arses! Overall, his day had sucked.

He was happy to home though. Severus had started seeing Hermione not too long after the war. She had saved his life, and he felt indebted to her. What started out as a shaky friendship had turned into something so much more.

He loved her, with every inch of his being. She was perfect in every way. The conversation was never dry, she was an excellent cook, and the sex was amazingly mind blowing.

About six months into their relationship, the two of them had moved in together after each confessing their feelings. Honestly, Severus had never expected Hermione to return his affections, but gladly welcomed them. The fact that someone loved him, despite his past, was amazing. He couldn't have been luckier.

"Hermione?" He called out, throwing his cloak on a chair. There was no answer. Figuring she must be out with Potter or Weasley, he moved into the kitchen.

There was a candle lit on the table, along with a note and a few rose petals. Severus smirked, quickly picking up the note.

_Upstairs, now._

He snorted. Ever the bossy and impatient witch. A jolt of excitement ran through him. Making his way towards the stairs, he smiled when he saw rose petals on the stairs.

He could only imagine what was waiting for him. Groaning, he felt all the blood rush to his member.

Climbing the stairs, he followed the rose petals all the way to their bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open.

There were candles lit all around the room, with rose petals scattered everywhere. The strong scent of vanilla filled his nostrils, causing him to groan. And there, on the middle of the bed, was Hermione, wearing a thin piece of material, barely covering her curves. It was dark blue, his favorite color.

She looked delectable, lying there surrounded by rose petals. A sight that sent chills down his spine. He still couldn't believe the beautiful witch was his.

She smirked at him, beckoning him forward with her finger.

He quickly obliged, crossing the room towards her. Sitting up, she helped him to take off his clothes. He groaned when her fingers would brush against his bare skin. Satisfied that he was naked, she leaned back enjoying the view.

Severus looked at Hermione, a mixture of passion and excitement on his face. He moved onto the bed, pulling her closer to him. She was now sitting on his lap.

Smirking, he ran his finger over her breasts, caressing them through the material. She moaned, arching her back into him.

Placing a kiss on the valley of her breasts, he moved upwards, placing kisses along her jaw and neck. Once near her ear, he let out a sigh, sending shivers down her spine. "You look absolutely delicious," he said huskily.

Hermione groaned, feeling her body warm. "I'm glad you think so."

"Mmmm," was his only response, as his lips skimmed her neck.

"Severus," she said, allowing herself to get lost in the small touches he was bestowing on her body.

In one quick movement, he had flipped her, so she was now lying on her back beneath him.

Moving his hands behind her, he quickly removed her bra. He took one look at her perky breasts, and felt himself harden instantly. He attacked her neck once more, biting and nibbling in all the right areas. He kissed his way down her throat to her nipples, which became erect under his tongue. He nibbled on her breasts, causing her to claw at his back.

Feeling the witch writhe beneath him was the most arousing thing he could have ever felt. He still didn't know what he did to deserve such a goddess in his life. He loved her, more than anyone could have possibly known.

He kissed down her stomach, placing kisses here and there. His hands grabbed the sides of her panties, pulling them down. She raised her hips, to help him ease them off.

Leaning forward, she gasped as she felt his erection grazing her calf. Looking into his eyes, she saw they were full of lust.

Leaning down, he kissed the inside of her thighs, sending jolts of excitement up Hermione's body. Hermione mewled in pleasure.

His kisses moved higher up her thigh, the curtain of his hair tickling her. He kissed upwards and upwards, moving towards the place where she wanted him to touch her most. Inhaling sharply, she tangled her hands in his hair, as his tongue brushed up against her slit.

She cried out in please, as his tongue began to caress the sensitive bud. His tongue swirled around it, as his hand began to slowly pump in and out of her.

Suddenly, she moved, shifting their positions. Hermione was stronger than she looked. Severus was now on his back, with Hermione straddling his hips. She kissed his lips hurriedly, their tongues battling. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue.

He groaned in frustration, bucking his hips against hers. She began to kiss down his chest, placing kisses where there were scars. This was what he loved about her. She loved him, despite all his wrong doings and his hideous body.

"I know what you're thinking," she said between kisses. "And I don't think you're hideous. You're beautiful Severus, and all these scars just prove how brave and wonderful you are."

She proceeded down his chest. Making her way down, she firmly grasped his erection in her hands. She began to stroke it, moving up and down slowly, torturing him.

His eyes closed and he released a small moan.

Slowly, she licked his shaft from the base to the lip, feeling him shudder beneath her. She continued that way, torturing him, before Severus finally grabbed her head, pulling her away.

"If you do that any longer, I'm going to explode," he said quickly, repositioning them again.

He was now hovering over her, his member close to her warmth.

"Well, we wouldn't want that," she said, smiling at him shyly.

Grabbing his erection, he placed it at her entrance. Taking a deep breath, he quickly pushed it inside her, his eyes rolling back as he felt her hot tightness.

He moved slowly, enjoying the feel of her body close to his. Hermione smirked, quickly moving her hips against his.

He hissed in pleasure, before grasping her shoulders. "Merlin Hermione, you're going to be the death of me."

"But I want you," she pouted. She claimed his lips, moving her tongue against his.

Severus gave him, quickly pulling out and slamming in. Hermione's cries of pleasure encouraged him, and he began to move faster, his body rocking against hers.

"Oh Severus," she cried, scratching at his shoulders.

His fingers moved downward, gently tugging on her clit as he moved in and out of her.

Her eyes rolled back as she could feel the pleasure building inside of her body. Moving down, Severus bit her neck, causing Hermione to explode. Her walls shuddered around him, as she cried out his name.

With one last thrust, he felt himself explode as well, shooting his seed deep within her. His eyes fluttered close as she felt her chest heaving against his.

The two collapsed onto the bed, each tangled within each other. "I love you," she said, quickly capturing his lips with a kiss.

He smiled, pulling the small witch close. "I love you as well." He nuzzled her neck, causing her to sigh in happiness. "I don't know what I did to deserve you," he said after a moment of silence.

Hermione flipped herself over so she was now facing him. "Don't say things like that. You're the most wonderful man I have ever met. I love you, more than anything. You deserve me, more than anyone else in this world." She pressed her lips to his gently. "You're the best thing in my life Severus."

He smiled, a small tear leaking from the corner of his eye. He pressed his face into her chest, hugging her tightly. "I just don't believe that you're mine. How could I have gotten so lucky?"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his thin body. "Well, you got me. I'm yours, and you're mine Severus."

He mumbled something in response, placing a kiss on her chest.

"Happy birthday Sev." She whispered into the darkness.

"Thank you," he replied. Hermione slowly drifted to sleep in his arms. Once he knew she was asleep, he placed a kiss to her forehead. "Thanks for giving me the most memorable birthday I've ever had."

* * *

**_Happy birthday Severus!_**


End file.
